Ameripan
by OtakuWithAKeyblade
Summary: ALMOST LEMON


Kiku stood to the side, already red faced and nervous. "I... ah... America-san? If I may have a moment of your time... e-eto... I have been 'dared' to give you a lap dance..." he forced the words out as calmly as possible, trying to look as 'normal' as he could despite what he was having to say.

Alfred looked at Kiku, dropping his burger. He pulled up a chair and sat down, his face red. "I understand. I will help you with this dare." He said, blushing and face surprisingly sincere. But his mind was screaming 'Ohboyohboyohboyohboy!'

Kiku watched the other's rather.. abrupt reaction. He seemed to be trying to be 'helpful'... though, Kiku couldnt help but feel Alfred seemed a bit eager about it. "...alright... thank you, for the help, America-san..." was all he could say, mustering all the composure he could. With that, he reluctantly walked over to where Alfred was sitting, moving onto the American's lap so they were facing each other. Well... time to get this over with.

Alfred blush deepened. He clenched his hands around the bottom of the chair. He gulped and looked at Kiku's face. "A-Anytime dude." He said, looking in Kiku's eyes.

"H..Hai..." he responded shortly, his red face only worsening as he began to roll his hips against Alfred, his hands reaching up to grab the American's shoulders for support as he continued to slowly grind himself against him. All the while, he refused to make eye contact, his half open eyes downcast as he moved.

Alfred looks at Kiku's face, his pants slightly feeling uncomfortable. He bites his lip and slightly moves his one hand to be near Japan's hips are.

He clenched his jaw to remain silent as he felt a hand near his hips, his legs shifting around the chair legs to pull himself closer to Alfred as he continued to roll his hips into Alfred's. His eyes remained downcast, occasionally flickering up to meet Alfred's, only to look away again in embarrassment.

Alfred moved a finger so it would lightly touch Kiku's thigh, near his waist. He stifled a small moan, making it sound like a squeak. He closed his eyes slightly in concentration.

Kiku tensed up a bit as Alfred's finger brushed his thigh, but forced himself to relax. His position forced his legs to spread wide, a rather shameful sight in Kiku's mind... he was briefly distracted by what seemed to be a squeak from Alfred... the noise had been rather cute, but he couldnt focus on it while he continued to slowly rub himself against Alfred.

Alfred placed his whole hand on Kiku's hip now, but only lightly. He bit harder on his lip, feeling it sting, but ignoring it. He stifles another moan, blushing even more.

Kiku's movement slowed down briefly, his dark eyes locking on Alfred's. "A..America-san..." he murmured, reaching up to brush his thumb over the other's lips, "Be careful... you'll cause yourself to bleed..." he advised, still rocking gently against Alfred as he voiced his small concern.

Heat was pulling down to his pants. He parted his mouth slightly, opening his eyes and staring into Kiku's. His tongue slightly touched Kiku's thumb. His hand began to rub along Kiku's waist.

He was about to speak again, wanting to question the lack of verbal response, but when he opened his mouth all he could do was gasp, unfortunately too late to stop himself. He felt the heat in his face only grow stronger, his eyes widening as he felt Alfred's tongue on his thumb and hand on his waist. It left Kiku rather speechless.

Alfred moved his free hand up and cupped Kiku's cheek. His gaze looked to Kiku's lips and then back to his eyes. "May I kiss you?" He asked the other, blushing madly.

Kiku was frozen for a moment, his mind become a rather muddled mess. Unable to really keep his thoughts under control, he could only offer a slow nod and a mumbled 'hai' in response, his grip on Alfred's shoulders tightening ever so slightly.

Alfred's heart felt like it was going to burst. He moved his head closer and brought Kiku's head closer gently, finally kissing his lips. The lips touched gently, his eyes closing instinctively.

Kiku's eyes shut tightly, his mind reeling from overstimulation. His movements had slowed to a stop, but he was still pressed firmly against Alfred. For some reason or another... the kiss seemed to help him relax a bit.

Alfred moved his lips against the other's slowly. His heart was fluttering, his head up in the clouds. His hand on Kiku's waist moved up and was now on his back, moving him closer to Alfred.

His mind was too foggy for him to care much about the personal space he normally obsessed over, the hand on his back moving him closer meeting no resistance as Kiku allowed himself to shift closer to the kiss. His movements were soft and slow, his tenseness starting to fade away.

Alfred's hand on Kiku's back began moving into circles, lightly massaging and caressing the man. His kiss began to deepen slightly, but he doesn't over push his boundries, not wanting Kiku to pull away.

Kiku was a bit hesitant, but was reassured by the fact that Alfred seemed to be taking things slow enough. The light caressing and continued kiss provided Kiku with a sense of comfort of some sort. Although he was nervous and out of his comfort zone... he didnt consider pulling away.

Alfred's air began to lower. He continued to move his lips lightly, but then moved away, breathing deeply. He opened his eyes, his face very close to Kiku's.

Kiku kept a firm grip on Alfred's shoulders, continuing with the kiss until they parted for air. A bit breathless, Kiku allowed his eyes to flutter open and stare into Alfred's, his expression extremely flustered.

Alfred began to smile. He rubbed and stroked Kiku's cheek. His blue eyes looked into Kiku's deep, dark ones. His hand was still on Kiku's back, rubbing softly.

"Th... Thank you... for helping with my dare..." he blurted out, unsure what else to say as he timidly held eye contact. His was a bit overwhelmed from everything, but the gentle affections Alfred was offering did miracles to calm him down and keep him content.

Alfred nodded his head. "Thank you for letting me kiss you. Kiku..." He closed his mouth and shook his head, still smiling. "Never mind." He said, not wanting to say it, afraid.

"Ah...alright..." was all he could sheepishly murmur, his tight grip on his shoulders now loose and relaxed and his posture a bit slouched in Alfred's lap.

Alfred moved his head forward and relaxed his forehead against Kiku's. He was still blushing, smiling happily at being able to kiss this man.

Kiku fell silent, content with letting a peaceful quietness come over him. He let his forehead rest gently against Alfred, his pale cheeks still a rather red colour, though he was slowly forcing himself to calm down to his usual unreadable expression.

Alfred kissed Kiku's nose gently, still smiling. Kiku looked so cute when he blushed, it should be illegal! He inwardly sighed. Damn. He had fallen bad.

Kiku tried to stop a smile as Alfred kissed his nose. The other really was kind... Kiku always felt grateful for how considerate the American could be. He was loud and very touchy feely, yet, he always seemed to try and not push Kiku out of his comfort zone.

He loved how Kiku was just so... different! He was shy and didn't quite like people touching him, but at times like this, when he was able to touch him, he felt like the luckiest person in the world.

Kiku tried his best to keep an unreadable expression, but he still held a warm look in his eyes and a very slight smile. Something about Alfred made him feel safe and happy... this, of course, was quite a big deal to the shyer nation who generally struggled to really trust and be comfortable around people. Even he wasnt sure how or why he felt so happy around Alfred... yet, here he found himself quite content sharing a silent moment of cuddling without too much concern of personal space.

Alfred closed his eyes and sighed happily. He opened them again and looked closely at Kiku. He wanted to kiss him again, but he refrained from doing so, not wanting to interrupt this moment. He was just content with being near the Japanese man. He was perfect in every way.

Kiku had been lost in his own thoughts, a rather soft but unfocused look on his features. It seemed his raging blush had faded to a light pinkish colour, and his general nervousness from before had calmed down. When he noticed Alfred looking at him, he glanced up and blanked, almost blurting out something like 'what', but stopping himself.

Alfred's smile disappeared. He was still happy, but he was just focused on looking Kiku. He was studying his face, imprinting it into his mind, always wanting to remember it.

"Is... something on my face..?" Kiku asked hesitantly, unable to determine why Alfred was staring at his face so intensely, not even really smiling as he usually seemed to.

Alfred shook his head, grinning again. "Yes. A great face to go with your personality." He blurts out without thinking.

Kiku stared back, having truly not expected that response. He tried to act calm and composed, despite the abrupt, strong blush that returned. "Th... Thank you, Alfred-san-... that is very kind of you to say..." he eventually responded.

Alfred blushes and nods his head. "I... I like you Kiku... Just so you know..." Looks away from the other, blushing.

Kiku was silent for a minute before offering a rare, subdued chuckle. "After all that, I assumed so, Alfred-san..." he responded, his own eyes falling downcast once more as he added in a mumble, "And... I like you too..."

Alfred chuckles. "Yeah... You're right." He looks into Kiku's eyes, smiling. "I'm glad you like me too." He says happily, his heart beating warmly.

He glanced back up to make soft eye contact, unable to stop a gentle smile, "Yes... I'm happy, as well." he murmured honestly, his slight blush remaining as a content warm feeling settled over him.

Alfred showed his teeth, smiling widely. He blushed, "May I kiss you again?" He asks, not wanting to do so without permission, just in case.

Kiku nodded, not hesitating as long as before. "Yes, Alfred-san." he answered quietly, finding the other's smile and consideration quite endearing.

Alfred smiled again, then kissed Kiku on the lips, soft, like before, but a bit more firm.

Kiku forced composure as Alfred kissed him, once again feeling a bit out of his comfort zone, but instead focusing on how pleasant it was. Despite his nervousness... the kiss was nice, and he couldnt help but gently return it.

Alfred smiled into the kiss, his hands cupping Kiku's cheek, holding him as close as he can. He put more pressure into the kiss, testing to see if Kiku would allow it.

Kiku was a bit hesitant to follow along, rather torn between his surfacing love and his introverted nervousness. In the end, he decided to test himself, taking a cautious step out of his comfort zone once more by pressing himself closer into the kiss to follow along with the deepening pressure.

Taking this as a good sign, he pressed Kiku as close as he could, flat against his body, leaving no space between them. He moved one hand so it was on his waist, the other now near Kiku's neck, stroking it softly.

Kiku focused on the different place he could feel Alfred's touch. His waist, his neck, his lips... it felt as if he was completely surrounded by Alfred and the warmth that seem to constantly come off him. His own arms found themselves wrapped around behind Alfred's neck, seeing as they were pressed so close together that was the most comfortable place to rest them as they kissed.

He moved his mouth with Kiku's, giving a sigh of bliss. He then opened his mouth slightly and licked Kiku's lips, asking if he could possibly go a step higher, but also not being forceful by kissing Kiku still, gently.

Kiku caught the hint and once again had to stop with a bit of inner conflict. Though, in the end, it seemed he continued being passive enough and allowed his lips to part slightly as their lips moved against each other. The kiss was deepening, but it was slow paced, and Kiku trusted Alfred, leaving him comfortable enough to go on.

Alfred made a noise of content as Kiku's mouth opened. He slipped his tongue into Kiku's warm mouth, tasting even more of the man. He curled his tongue around Kiku's, teasing him.

Kiku's tongue moved against Alfred's rather shyly at first, but as he got used to have another tongue invading his mouth, his movements seemed to grow more comfortable. He seemed to be pretty okay with it, though he tensed up a bit when he failed to stop a quiet noise from escaping his throat.

Alfred felt a surge of warmth run down to his groin at the sound Kiku made. He put more pressure into the kiss, moving his hand to rub Kiku's hips, also making a sound.

Kiku's mind was becoming a muddled mess, his focus remaining on trying to silent his noises that occasionally tried to escape. His face was red and his heart was racing with excitement as they continued to kiss, the rubbing on his hips feeling quite nice.

Alfred moved his hand and held Kiku's. His tongue moved around in Kiku's mouth, sliding it along the other's. His other hand was still rubbing Kiku's waist line, moving towards the back.

Kiku failed to stop a shudder as he felt Alfred's hand moving over his waist line, his own arms remaining wrapped around Alfred's shoulders. One hand absentmindedly wandered up to Alfred's hair, softly burying itself in the blond locks. It left him absolutely breathless to feel Alfred's tongue exploring his mouth, his own tongue trying to keep up with the movements.

Alfred slipped his hand under Kiku's shirt, touching only his back, rubbing it and feeling the warm softness of the man's skin. He makes a slight sound, feeling Kiku shudder. His tongue runs along his teeth. He lightly sucks on Kiku's lip.

Kiku tensed up, having always been a bit awkward about exposing his skin. Regardless, he reminded himself it was Alfred and calmed down once more, his breathing become a bit ragged from the excitement of the whole situation. He shifted a bit closer, his loose grip around Alfred's shoulder tightening ever so slightly...

Mr. Mosby opened to the door, glaring at the two men. This is the fifteenth time he's walked in on hetalia yaoi in his lobby. He shouts loud at the two, "NO HETALIA YAOI LEMON IN THE LOBBY!"


End file.
